The story of Sim
by beastlyhutch
Summary: This story is about a wolf named Sim and he is the guardian of the both the western and Eastern pack, he has to protect the pack at all cost but one day he is has to choose weather to protect is pack or family.


**The story of** **Sim**

Disclaimer: I do not own all the characters in this story. The characters I own are Sim and Daze. The character Kim and wolfclaw belongs to Mitsil 1991 and the character Snow and Alpha belongs to Snowfang.

Sim was not your average wolf, he was a guardian of the western and eastern pack, his only job was to protect both packs territory no matter what. Before Sim got chosen for being guardian he had a good life with his family and daughter. Back when Sim was not a guardian he had a normal life. Sim was chosen for guardian because he was the strongest alpha out of both packs, so when Sim was old enough and strong enough and properly trained, be would become the guardian immediately. In Sims mind he had two jobs, the first one was absolutely priority to him and it was to protect his family. The second thing was to protect both packs territory. One year later of full training Sim begins guarding the two things he set out to protect with his life.

(Sim's pov)

Finally after one full year of training I get to serve my pack and be the guardian of both packs territory and when I say that I mean the entrance border of the western pack, so basically I'm guarding the western pack, but I'm also protecting the eastern pack too. Jasper Park back before Kate and Humphrey were even born, Jasper Park wasn't a protected park and it was my job to either kill the humans and animal of scare them off. Three years of killing and scaring humans and animals, I knew it was only a matter of time before someone or something would team up and try to eliminate me. One night I went out on patrol like usual, about two hours in I started to hear paw prints for like ten minutes. Finally I saw three sets of wolf eyes. The wild wolfs came out of the shadows and came face to face with me.

(Wild wolfs pov)

Well, well, well, if it isn't the one and only chosen guardian.

(Sim's pov)

I don't know who you guys are or how you know what I am, but I don't care. You guys better leave (growling and showing teeth)

(Wild wolfs pov)

Relax we didn't come this way to cross the border or fight you. We came here to warn you, a close friend of ours is coming to kill you in two days from today.

(Sim's pov)

Why should I believe you guys, when I don't know you guys?

(Wild wolfs pov)

We didn't say you had to believe us, but you should really take it into consideration.

(Sim's pov)

Well thanks for the warning me, but why are you warning me?

(Wild wolfs pov)

Just looking out for a fellow wolf. Our advice would be to take your family and loved ones somewhere safe because once they kill you then your family will be next.

(Sim's pov)

Well thank you guys for the warning.

(Wild wolfs pov)

There is more to this situation than that, he is coming to kill you because you killed his brother and now he wants revenge. We will try to stop him but this isn't our battle to fight, it is his and yours. We will try to convince him to forgive you but I don't think that will get far.

(Sim's pov)

Well thanks for everything you guys. I will take my family somewhere safe soon as dark hits. Once dark hits my shift is over. Finally my day was over. Soon as I got home I told my wife that I needed to get them somewhere safe and she knew immediately knew what was going on and I didn't have to tell her. Before I got into the whole guardian thing I prepared a den safe and far away so no one could find it. Come on daze and Kim let's get going.

(Kim's pov)

Daddy where are we going and why?

(Sim's pov)

Well Kim I'm taking you somewhere safe from what's about to happen. The why part has to wait till we get there. Daze, honey I'm not going to tell Kim this because she is so young and to will break her little heart. There are a couple of wolfs coming to try to kill me because I killed one of the wolfs brother and now wants revenge on me by killing me, they will come to try to kill me two days from today.

(Daze's pov)

No sim, what if you die, we can't have you die Kim needs you.

(Sim's pov)

Well honey, before I became a guardian I took an oath to protect my pack and family with my life. It is possible that I could die, but I will fight till my last breath. Two days later, the day has come for me to live or die, I went and said goodbye to Daze and Kim like normally. I began my portal like normal and it was three hours in and then I heard the enemy wolfs coming. There standing before me were three wolfs staring at me.

(Enemy wolfs pov)

I hope you enjoy every breath you get because they will be your lasts breaths you will take today.

(Sim's pov)

Well even if today is my last day to be alive and breathe, I won't go down without a fight and I won't stop fighting till my last breath. Well let's get this over with. I was way in over my head, three against one is so unfair but I didn't care. The fight started, I killed one wolf, and then the other two teamed up on me instead of fighting me one on one. One of the wolfs bit my leg while the other came and kicked me in the side. I was kind of hurt but I can still kill these two wolfs. While I was trying to kill one of the wolfs the other was busy doing something else but I didn't know what he was doing. Finally I got the wolf pinned and right as I was about to bit his neck I heard (daddy). Kim?

(Enemy wolfs pov): Come hear you little runt.

(Sim's pov)

Kim tried to get away but she is still a cub and can't run that fast. Let Kim go now!

(Enemy wolfs pov)

No, not till you let my buddy go and your dead.

(Sim's pov)

Alright, how about this, " I get off your buddy and let him go then i will let you take my life to let you get your revenge and to take my life to let Kim go and let Kim live, just let me talk to Kim before you kill me .

(Enemy wolfs pov)

Deal

(Sim's pov)

I kept my deal exactly how I say it would happen. "Now Kim do you know your way home?" "Yes daddy" " good, now Kim there is something that is going to happen here really soon. I'm giving my life up for you, so I want you to a big girl and go back to the den. In other terms Kim, these wolfs are going to let to you go and in turn kill me. Please promise me Kim that you will go straight to the den, I don't want anything to happen to you and I don't want you to see this. "I promise daddy". I love you Kim, I will looking out for you from above. "I love you too daddy". Now go back to the den, run all the way there don't stop for anything or anyone but mommy. "Yes daddy I will".

(Sim's pov): So as Kim ran back to the den I waited for a howl from my wife daze to ensure me she was home. Let's get this over with, I'm still keeping my part of the deal no matter what. You guys are too right? "Yes". The wolf rapped a wolf trap chain with the wolf trap still on it, around a tree branch and told me to go over the tree. I slowly walked over to the hanging chain. Then the wolf rapped the chain around my neck and right as they were about to start pulling me up off the ground I said "wait, how do I know you won't go kill my family once I'm dead"? "You have our word plus I wanted to kill you not your family". The two wolfs pulled on the chain which started choking me of course, then the wolfs got me a little of the ground and then rapped the chain around the tree and hook the wolf trap to a vine. It didn't take long for me to start suffocating, before I knew it everything was starting to go black fast, but before I blacked out from lack of air, the last thing I saw was the enemy wolfs going home. I then totally blacked out. It didn't take long for my wife daze to find me thanks to Kim. Daze and Kim lowered me down from the tree I was hanging from, to see if I was truly dead or not and if I was dead to go find a resting place for my body. The bad news was that I was gone/ dead, so then Daze and Kim drug my body to the beautiful place where I and Daze first met. They dug a hole to bury me in and then buried me in it. The only problem was that I wasn't ready to pass on so what ended up happening to me was, I spent one year in darkness, but I was able to watch over my family. I eventually became a free roaming spirit, I spent awhile wondering jasper park. I wounded if anyone could see me but I guess they couldn't, I mainly spent half a year looking a suitable body for me to take over and live the rest my life in. I went to my family, my wife Daze couldn't see me, but for some, reason Kim could see me, I didn't know it at the time until Kim said, " daddy is that you"? I didn't know if you she could hear me talk but I was about to found out. Kim can you hear me? "Yes daddy I can hear you and see you but how"? I'm not sure how you can see and hear me because I just a spirit, oh wait you can see and hear me and see because you have a little bit of me in your DNA. See Kim I told I would be watching out for you. I might be able to go into your body and when you're in danger or something I will take over and help you. Plus I Would be able to guide you and it will be our secret so your mommy doesn't think you're going crazy. "Well ok daddy, you are always welcome in my body". Now Kim when the time comes and I have to take over your body, it will be kind of painful. "I don't care dad, come into my body I want you to be in my body". So I proceeded to go head and go into Kim's body and will live in her body for most of her life, probable till I for-fill my duty . Kim was now the ultimate female wolf and when she was old enough she would become a guardian just like I did. The guardian for now is someone who I taught awhile back, because every guardian is required to have a backup guardian if you die and if you die the backup guardian will take over till you son or daughter is old enough to take over or the backup guardian will be there till he/she dies.

(Two years later): Kim was now old enough to start training for being guarding. Kim you won't be getting any help from me because I want you to be properly trained. Two years later Kim was finally done with training and ready to take the responsibility of guardian. Kim was so well trained she didn't really need my help, so she never got to experience me spirit within her come out yet. One day Sim decided to get a spiritual partner so he ask Kim if the Chain that he was hung with was still on the tree. " yes, dad it still is", we took it off so your body could rest in peace". That's good, let's go there and do something really quick. A few minutes later Kim arrived at the stop were Sim had been hung, ok Kim are ready for this? "Ready for what dad"? Ready for me to come out and take over your body so I can try something really quick. "I'm ready dad". This is not going to feel good since it is the first time i will be taking over your body but after that it won't be so bad. Here it goes, Kim closed her eyes and then re-opened then, her eyes were no longer blue they were split like a Demand's and were bright red, her teeth grew and got extremely sharp, her claws grew to the ground and were becoming razor sharp, her light gold fur became a dark but still slightly bright gold, her body grew with muscle as her body got bigger. The transformation was almost complete, her voice change slimly, the transformation was now complete. It was now time for sim to get a side-kick/ helper, then he seen the chain that he was once hung with still hanging there, he grabbed it and after a couple of years from sitting in the weather it got pretty well rusted. I then I put some magic blue dust on it, it then started to give it life, the rust became shiny metal and the teeth on were becoming sharp again, the trap was now living and was brand new. The wolf trap then became Sims side-kick and would be a necklace in de-seize around Sims and Kim's neck until the wolf trap was needed, then it would be a wolf trap again. We need to give this wolf trap a proper name, how about wolfclaw. Only Sim was able to use wolf claw, Kim could not, but luckily for Sim, Kim would not know about wolf claw. While sim still had control of Kim's body, he went for a walk through the forest, as he was walking through the woods he decided to get some practice with wolf claw and his spiritual powers because sim didn't know what wolf claw or his powers are capable of yet. Alright wolfclaw let's see what we can do. Sim took his claws and drug them down a hug bolder which split the rock in half. Sim then threw wolf claw at a tree and then wolf claw grabbed onto the tree, then Sim focused on what he wanted to do to the tree, wolf claw then became in flames and will that was happening Sim pulled on wolf claw which in turn cut the tree down just like Sim wanted to do. Sim the realized that he could do anything he wanted to without limits only as long as he could put his mind to it. Sim then thought of doing a couple of crazy things, he first wanted to see if he could make his body become in flames, like make his fur flames, so he put his mind to it and he accomplished it, the second thing was to walk on water and the third was to jump of a high mountain and free fall to the ground. Sim managed to walk on water and when he jumped off the cliff to the ground, instead of splattering on the ground he went into the ground and climbed up out of the ground with only a couple of scratches, Sim could make himself in-destructive but the only problem was that he had to remember to make himself in-destructive. But it would take a whole lot to kill him or to come even close to get a scratch on his body. The cool thing is that Sims bones and skin is stronger than titanium, so Sim could withstand any type of gunshot of basically anything and maybe only get a scratch out of it, but luckily Sim could heal himself but he could only scratches but not serious injuries. The only thing is that if Sim wouldn't heal himself before he transformed back into Kim the next time he took over he would still have it next time he took over Kim's body again. The night was over and Kim was back to normal. One night Kim was walking by herself to the moonlight howl to go see if she could see is she could find herself a mate. Well when she was on her way to the moonlight howl, she encountered some male wolfs and they wouldn't leave her alone or let her get to the moonlight rock path. Kim then heard Sim's voice in her head, "Kim get away from these wolfs, and they are bad news, run now". Kim then turned around and ran away but the wolfs were running after her. What Kim didn't know it that the wolfs were purposely pushing her towards an edge of a cliff. Sim told Kim to get into the dark but keep running. Kim then ran into some darkness and then Sim took over. Sim ran into the light and stopped and waited since he made a couple of seconds gap between him and the wolfs. It didn't take long for the wolfs to get to sim, but as soon as they got there they were terrified of Sim. One wolf wasn't and took his claw and swiped at Sims face, Sim didn't even flinch. The wolfs claw just broke off and broke his wrist. Back off and leave me alone, now get out of my way. The wolfs got out of the way and let him go because they were extremely scarred of him. Sim decided to go to a far side of the moonlight howl mountain and let Kim take back over. The moonlight howl didn't go so well since Kim didn't have a howling partner so one night Sim told Kim to go somewhere secluded and were no one will be. When Kim went somewhere safe, sim came out if Kim's body but looked like Kim would when he would take over. Sim then changed out if his Demand form into a regular looking wolf. Sim turned into a young looking guy about Kim's age, his fur is dark re with light red, and his eyes were green. Kim will you howl with me, said sim. "Yes dad, yes I will". Sim and Kim made their way to the moonlight howling rock. Kim you can call me sim."Ok sim if you say so". So Kim and sim went to the other side of the mountain and howled together. It was the most beautiful night of Kim's life. Sim how long can you be in this form. "We'll Kim, as long as I want, my powers have no limitations. I don't have limitations till I abuse my powers then I will be given limitations". On the way back from the moonlight howl, sim suggested that he will take her somewhere. Sim took Kim to a beautiful place that sat up on an edge overlooking the Valley. The place was covered with flower always up the mountain. "Wow Sim this place is beautiful". Yes Kim, yes it is, I use to come here for some peace and quiet and it clears the mind. "I have a question for you sim, why don't you the form of your old body and be with daze for a bit? Well Kim that is a very good question, the answer to your question is because that would break the contract I made. "Contract, what contract"? We'll you see Kim, when I died, I didn't go anywhere for a while, I was floating in darkness. Well after a while a great wolf came and talked to me. His name was Alpha, he is a legendary wolf that lived right here in Jasper, he is a very well-known legend around here. Well I met Alpha myself.

(Alpha's pov)

Sim you died by sacrificing yourself. Normally you would go to wolf heaven for what you have done, but since I know what you have done for your pack, I'm giving you a one time deal. You can go to wolf heaven or you can become a wolf spiritual protector and guarder for Kim only. Which do you pick sim? "I picked to be your spiritual guide/ protector". Alpha gave me unlimited power as long as I guided you, protected you and didn't go power crazy or abuse these powers, he made my bones, skin and fur stronger than solid titanium. He made my claws and teeth indestructible. So that is why I can't and that is the short of what happened. "So you're telling me that you could jump of a mountain and only maybe get a few scratches out of it". "Yes and wouldn't even have to make myself indestructible. I can myself heal but only scratches and stuff not serious injuries.

Sim and Kim were making their way to Sims old den, when sim cough a quick glimpse of a hunter about to shoot Kim. Just as the shooter pulled the trigger, sim jumped in the way of the bullet. Although sim wasn't in Demand form he still has his powers so the bullet reflected right off sim and bounced back at the shooter which killed the hunter. "Close on huh". "Yeah it was, thanks for saving my life sim". "Kim where have you been, said daze". "Sorry mom I know it is late, I'm really sorry I was just out spending some time with a guy and lost track of time". "A guy huh, I guess I will let it slid because I can really understand that". I'm glad you're spending time with a guy not just out being a lone wolf. I'm guessing that your necklace there is from you guy friend. I will tell you what Kim, let me get you cleaned up and looking all pretty and you can stay out all night with your guy friend.

"Ok mom fare enough" daze combed her hair and put a nice purple flower in her hair.

"There you go sweaty know go have fun with your guy friend". Kim walked outside to find sim, he was on a rock sitting there motionless and just watching over the Valley. Kim went up to the right side of Kim and sat next to him. Some time went by before either of them spoke to each other, finally Kim said, "You miss mom don't you". Yes Kim, yes I do". Well Kim I think it is time for me to return into your body. Sim returned to Kim's body. Kim sat on the rock a watched the Valley. Kim was a very lonely wolf, no male wolf was brave enough to get to near to Kim because whenever someone walked by Kim they got an eerie feeling that normally scared them away. Well one lonely male wolf was just walking the woods and he seen Kim sitting there. He started to get an eerie feeling, his hair stood on end. He had no fear though, his instincts told him to get out of there but he ignored them because he saw no danger, all he saw a lonely female wolf," my name is snow, what is yours". "My name is Kim".

"Kim what is a wolf like yourself doing out here an alone"? "Well sometimes I like to get out and have some peace and quiet". What about yourself? "Same. Can I ask you something Kim"? "Sure you can ask me anything you want anytime". "Will you join me in a walk"? "Sure thing snow, I would love too. Kim couldn't describe the feeling she got when she was with him but she felt safe with him. Snow was so nice to Kim he made her laugh, smile and extremely happy. Snow and Kim spent all night together. Well in the middle of the night Kim woke up to a loud bang. Kim saw that is was raining and thundering. She always just either liked to watch it or sit out in the rain. Snow woke up and saw Kim sitting outside in the rain so he went and sat by Kim. You know Kim, I really like you and had a good time tonight. I really enjoy your company Kim. Kim then turned and hugged Snow. Kim caught snow off guard, but he quickly hugged her back. "I take it you feel the same way, huh Kim". "You have no idea, but yes". Kim and snow both went back into the den. They ended up falling asleep cuddling with each other. The next morning snow and Kim started walking back to her den. A couple of minutes later Kim and snow arrived at her den. " so your Kim's friend"." yes mam and sorry mam that I kept her out so long last-night"." please call me Daze, it is fine I told her she could stay out all night. Thank you for bringing her home safe". What is your name?" my name is snow"." well snow I'm glad you're happy with my daughter. I look forward to getting to know you better". One year later Kim is still seeing snow and they are dating but she still didn't tell snow about sim. Well one night Kim can home from going seeing snow and when she got to her mom's den she stopped right at the entrance because she saw her mom laying on the floor motionless with a pool of blood lying around her. Kim quickly ran over to her mom and surprisingly she was still alive but barley. "Kim its ok sweaty, I did what I had to do. Two wolf came to the den looking to kill you but I didn't tell them were you were and killed them. Honey I'm sorry but I'm not going to make it. I did what I had to and protected you". Sadly enough sim couldn't help Daze because it would break his contract. So all both Kim and Sim could do is say with Daze till she died. Will Kim was with daze, Sim left Kim's body and left her alone with daze and decide to guard the den in case some back up wolfs came back to kill Kim . After about three hours later daze passed, sim felt so bad because he was forced by a contract not to help her. Sim and Kim took Daze to Sims brail place and buried her right next to Sim's body. After Daze's burial, Kim ended up just sitting outside Daze's den. Daze's den is now Kim's den since she is the last one in her family. Later that night snow ended up going to Kim's den. When snow arrived at Kim's den he saw Kim in the back of her den crying. "Kim was wrong, is everything ok"? "No snow my mom died"! " Oh sorry I didn't know"." Snow I'm sorry but please leave. I want to be alone". "Are you sure you don't want me to stay and comfort you"? "Please leave, now"! Snow then left Kim alone. Then sim came out from hiding and when up to Kim and hugged her. "I know it's hard Kim but look at it this way, no matter what you will always have me."Can you at least stop crushing me with your hug"? "Sorry I can't help it, I don't know my own strength". Well Kim like it or not it is just me and you now. Well I will leave you alone and be outside the den if you need me Kim. Kim later invited him to come and stay in the den with her. Sim ended up falling asleep next to Kim, Kim although didn't want to sleep in the den her mom just died so she waited till Sim feel asleep and then had another plan than to sleep In snows den. She snuck out of the den when sim was well asleep. Through Sim was asleep he was an extremely lite sleeper and could sense when something was abnormal so when Kim got up to sneak out she woke him up. As Kim left, Sim followed her. Kim went to daze's graze and laid on top of Daze's grave. Sim just watch from the woods and made sure nothing bad was going to happen to her. Later that night Snow was out wondering and stopped when he saw a body on the ground, at the time he didn't know it was Kim's at the time but when he got closer he recognized her. "Kim wake up, wake up Kim." mmm, huh what, what's going on"?" its ok Kim I'm here, why don't you come back to my den and sleep with me for the night" "Ok snow and thanks". Sim just watched as snow and Kim walked back to snows den. Sim didn't see snow as a threat but didn't really consider snow a non-threat just yet. Snow woke up in the morning with Kim laying her head on his stomach. All snow could do is just lay there and smile and watch Kim sleep. As snow watched Kim sleep he tough to himself," wow Kim sure is pretty when she sleeps". Finally when Kim woke up she saw that she fell asleep on snows stomach. "Morning sleepyhead, said snow". "Oh sorry snow I didn't mean to fall asleep on your stomach". Your fine Kim don't worry about it. No one is going to know except me and you, it will be our little secret. Kim there is something I have been wanting to tell you. "What is it snow"? "I-I-I... I love you Kim". Sim then kissed Kim on the lips for what seemed to me forever until Kim pulled away. "We'll snow i love you too". When snow and Kim finally came out of the den together, sim was outside waiting for Kim. Sim was in disseize. Sim pinned snow up against the side of snows den. "You stay away from Kim". "No offense to you sir but I can't do that". "I'm only going to say this one last time, stay away from Kim or face the consequences of your actions". Kim I know snow means allot to you but I just don't trust him and you will see that there is a plan in all this. You see if snow ignores my warning and come to our den to get you or ask me if you are allowed to go with him. Kim you need to show snow the other side of you. He will eventually find out whether you show him or he sees you like this one time. "I know dad". Then Kim and sim heard someone said "Excuse me sir but May I take Kim out tonight? Well, well, look who it is, it is snow." Please Sir I love your daughter and want to be with her". I understand and congratulations you past my test and yes you can take my daughter out. Sim then whispered into Kim's ear and said," tonight is the night to show snow the other side of you. Later that night Kim finally got her chance to show snow her other side. "Snow there is something I want to tell you and show you". Kim then let Sim take over her body. "I'm a monster". Kim then look away From snow. "Kim I'm not afraid". "Well I don't see why you aren't, I'm a killer and could kill you", I think it would be best if we go our separate ways. "Wait Kim don't go please". Snow then put him paw on Kim's shoulder, "Snow I said to leave me alone", then she then hit snow with her claws across the side of his face. Snow quickly put his paw up to his face and then pulled it down only to see blood on his paw. Fine Kim if you want to left alone then I get the point, snow said pointing to the three now bleeding claw marks on his face. Snow then walked away about to cry. Kim just watched him walk away. Kim then realized what she has done. Kim then went to snow's den, when she arrived at snow's den she saw him lying, facing a corner of his den. Snow I know your mad at me and I know I told you to stay away from me but at least let me show you something that I have been wanting to show you for some time. "What could you possibly have to show me"? Why don't you come with me and I will show you. "Fine but after you show me whatever it is you have to show me, I am done with you after that". Fair enough snow. Snow what I'm about to show you if going to be amazing and scary. Kim then changed into her other form. Well snow this is what I wanted to show you, this is the other side. "Wow Kim, I don't know what to say, I'm in shock by what I'm seeing". Well I was afraid off your reaction so I wanted to wait to show you. I guess it is a little late to be showing you this side of me. "It may have been a little late but I have one question, is that why you hit me". Well snow yes but I actually don't know why I did that to you because I usually have control over that side of me. "Wait Kim don't you usually have a necklace on"? Yes I do, on my gosh my necklace is gone. Kim quickly whistled and then wolfclaw came straight to Kim and rapped around Kim's neck. This is why I lost control. This necklace keeps the good side of me in check and keeps the bad side from taking over. "Well that explains it pretty well but that still doesn't change what you did to me ". I know snow, so I guess I won't be seeing you anymore then. "I guess not, then this is the last time we see each other than". So then Kim and snow went their separate ways. That night Kim went to her den and cried her eyes out. She actually got so mad at herself she unleashed sim and he destroyed her den. The next morning Kim woke up to her den completely wrecked. Her den had deep claw marks in the walls and holes in the floor. Kim then began talking to sim in her mind, she asked her why he has been taking over when she didn't want him too. All sim could say was if was due to both his anger problems and his past. Well a month went by and snow and Kim have not seen each other or even talked to each other. Well a year later, the enemy wolfs were back in town because they knew sim had a daughter and she was a guardian. So one day the enemy wolfs found snow and attacked him, the enemy wolf asked snow were was Kim? He said he didn't know because he hasn't seen her is ahead and a-couple of months. Then the enemy wolfs said that he was going to help them find her. Snow then said, " hell no". The enemy wolfs then quickly tied a chain to his neck and held him down so another wolf could get a sharp stick and stick it inky his side. They then took advantage of snow being in pain and drug him to a cliff with a 15O foot water fall with sharp rocks at the bottom and then quickly tied the chain to a leaning tree just hanging over the water fall. You listen up snow this is your last chance you get before we push you off this cliff. Snow then said, save it and kill me already". They then pushed him off the ledge and then just as snow was swinging off the ledge of the cliff and the chain tightened he cut the chain and he went for a 150 foot fall to the bottom but luckily snow timed the swing just perfect enough that h was going to miss the rock and just landing some deep water but that would still hurt him badly, but it was survivable, snow had a 25% chance of living and a 50% chance of dying. Sadly snow died from impact of the water. Snow lifeless body drifted down the stream. Later that day Kim was down by the river and she couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. When Kim took a drink of the water see quickly spit it out because it tasted like blood and then Kim wondered why it tasted like blood, she soon got her answer as the water got redder and a body came floating down to her, Kim couldn't make out who's body it was but she soon realized that it was snows body and she quickly jumped in and pulled his body out. When saw he had a chain on his neck and a stick in his side. Kim wondered what happened him so she tried to wake him up but he wouldn't wake up, she then realized that he wasn't breathing and he was dead. Kim kept trying to wake him up, while say," snow please wake up, you have to wake up because you can't do this to me". Kim then realized that he was it going to wake up and he was gone. Kim then buried his body right next to the lake and but some flowers on his grave. Just as Kim was about to walk away the ememy wolfs showed up and surrounded her. Kim quickly recognized then and said, " you wolfs will pay for what you did to snow". Kim then let Sim handle this and most him completely take over her body. Sim was in a rage and killed the wild wolf without breaking a sweat. After all the wolfs were dead Sim came out of Kim's body, Sim look exactly like Kim would when he would take over. Both Sim and Kim stated to feel the ground shake and move, neither of them knew what was happening, well when Sim was fighting the enemy wolfs within was happening in the ground were snow was buried, you see snow was a very rare breed of wolf , he actually was the last wolf of his kind. Snow was a dark and light blackish/ grayish wolf with a dark black strip going from his noise to his tail and he had rare ice blue eyes (not this is not the actual appearance of Snowfangs snow character). Snow was actually bigger than most wolfs and stronger than most wolfs. Snow was not actual died when Kim found him he was in a rare state called hyper-stasis, that gives snow the ability to completely shut down his body and then his body will store energy to heal his body completely in three hours max of one minimum. After a few minutes of the ground shaking it stopped sand then snow punched his fist though the ground and then pulled himself out of his own grave. "What Kim are you surprised to see me"? Yes I thought you were dead. "Well I'm not and I have to both ask you something and tell you something". Ok what is it snow? "First thing is I love you Kim and second thing is will you be my mate Kim"? Well I love you to snow and yes snow I will be your mate.

(Sim): well Kim sad to say but it is my time to go. My job was to protect and guard you and I did and now it is time for me to go. Snow will be taking Care of you now. I will be watching over you and so will your mom, we will visit you in your dreams every night though. Well good bye Kim I love you. With that said Sim disappeared into thin air.

(Kim): well snow looks like it is just me and you.

The end! (Hope you enjoyed the story, peace out). **  
**

10 Page


End file.
